A Single Tear
by Blue Angel
Summary: Hiee! First of all, this is a death fic. Whose death you ask? Well, you're gonna just have to read it to find out. Please r&r, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Bye bye.


OK...hello everyone...this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please go easy on me. Warning: this is a death fic so if you don't like angst then you might want to leave. Please r&r. This is my first fic so I would like some reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me...I don't own anything, (sigh) no I don't own Gundam Wing. In fact I don't even have any money. (looks in wallet) Nope only moths that like the empty abyss that is my wallet. (shakes head sadly) I'll leave now. Bye bye. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
He gently whispered one word into her ear.  
  
"Love."  
  
Oh, how she longed to be loved by him. It has been so long since she had last seen him. So long since she had fallen for him. Almost too long.   
  
She felt his breath on her ear. It gave her a warm, tingling sensation that made its way down her spine. His lips came closer until she could feel the warmth coming from his velvety lips.  
  
"Soon it'll all be over," he breathed into her delicate ear.  
  
She involuntarily shuddered under his caressing voice. Suddenly the warmth was gone and replaced with the cold air once more. She realized that her eyes were closed and opened them only to find them looking at a pair of blank blue eyes. A blue that seemed almost impossible to be true, yet there she was gazing at them. The azure eyes that she could not see into. No emotion showed through the high walls that he has built for himself over the years. She longed to break down the walls and see what was behind them. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. He had no soul. Perhaps that was the reason they reflected all emotions thrown at them.  
  
The screams of death still echoed in her head telling her to beware. He was truly a monster, but despite everything that she has seen, her body lusted for him right now and her heart ached to be loved. But she knew that asking to be loved by him was meaningless. He loved nothing but the feel of being in battle. All he loved was death. There was no heart in his body that was all of a sudden so cold to the touch. That was when she realized that she had collapsed in his arms and that he was supporting her with his arm.  
  
She lowered her head in an embarrassed blush and fought hard to regain her composure. Surprised, she felt his hand gentling lifting up her chin to meet his impossible sapphire eyes again. He leaned in and her lips longed to be caressed but his sweet touch. Finally triumph coursed through her body as lip meet lip. She kissed him with all the passion that ran through her body hoping that he would return it. Her arms wound across his neck pushing herself into him. Willing giving her heart and soul to him.  
  
As he broke away from the kiss, only then did she notice the gleaming knife had clutched in his hand. He forced the cold steel in to her stomach. The same cold steel that was his heart. Blood flowed from the wound and pain rushed through every nerve. Just as she had finally triumphed, she was the one who lost everything. Then for a split second she saw the walls come dawn from his eyes and the emotions that surface. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe he did have a heart after all, just not for her.  
  
Right as she closed her eyes, she murmured, "I loved you. Why couldn't you love me?" There was no accusation in her tone, just a deep sadness that could never be eased. A single tear fell from her eye.  
  
Then she closed her eyes forever, not seeing the regret in his eyes. But most of all she missed the love that surfaced through the sea of emotions. He cradled her head and wiped the tear that scared his thawed heart. The walls had crumbled and he was left venerable.  
  
"I did love you," he replied regretfully. "I've always loved you," he said once again to her now cool body.  
  
His warm lips met her icy ones once more. This time he kissed her with the passion that she had always longed for as sorrow filled his eyes. He painfully let go of the limp girl in his arms. Her voice still sounding in his head asking, "Why?" "I told you I would kill you," he retorted in his mind. "I always accomplish my missions."  
  
He turned away from her body that now lay strewn on the bitter, hard floor. Blood stained his hands, her blood. The blood that would forever leave a stain across his once more frosty heart.  
  
The walls behind his eyes went up again as he spoke softly, "Mission accomplished."  
  
But even through all the walls, a single tear fell to match the one that she had shed for him.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Yes, that is the end. Sad isn't it? You can decide who's who. Its up to you. Although I was kinda basing it on Herro and Releena. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big supporter of Herro and Releena but I was in a depressed mood. Had to write something with angst. Anyways, please r&r. Even flames are welcome because it means that you actually took time out of your like to complain about my terrible fic. If I get enough encouragement or if someone threatens me then I'll write some more. You chose. Thats all. Bye bye. r&r please!! (get down on my knees) please!!!!


End file.
